


Destiel, finally!

by DestinedToCry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Filth, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cas/dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedToCry/pseuds/DestinedToCry
Summary: This is another one I've been muddling around with for a few weeks, written entirely on my phone's notepad so no real formatting to speak of. It hasn't been beta'd, there may very well be errors, I apologise.Warnings: It's basically all smut. Not even joking. I felt the need for smut and my brain delivered. If that's not your thing, cool, maybe catch you next time. There are some signs of Dean's self-loathing/sexuality denial so if that bothers you at all, maybe give this a miss. Oh! And there may also be hints of Dom!Dean...





	Destiel, finally!

The feelings swirling around in Cas were perplexing the angel greatly. His head felt like it was locked in a vice and there appeared to be a large rock settled in his stomach. He needed help. 'Dean' he thought, ignoring the now somersaulting rock. 'Dean will help me.' A slight breeze was all that signalled his departure.

 

Taking full advantage of having the bunker to himself, Dean cranked the volume of the sound system way up and rocked his way down towards the kitchen to the opening bars of AC/DC's Back In Black. 'It's good to be home.' he sighed as he played his air guitar like a pro. He was the most relaxed he'd been in weeks and he was determined to enjoy the day. Opening the fridge he grabbed a beer, twisted it's top and took a long pull.

"Hello, Dean." He could barely hear the familiar, gruff voice over the music but it was enough to cause him to flinch and splutter.

"Damnit, Cas! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?!" The hand holding his beer shot up to cover his bare chest. 

"I apologise. I.. I think something is wrong with me. I didn't... didn't know what to do."

"What?" He turned to flip the music off in the kitchen. "What's wrong? Sit down. Are you hurt?" his brow creased as he checked the angel over. He wasn't bleeding, that was a good start. He was holding himself more rigid than usual, was he in pain? Cas walked slowly to the table and sat down in the chair Dean had pulled out for him.

"I'm not injured. I have these strange feelings, they're not altogether unfamiliar but much more extreme than I've ever felt before and I'm concerned."

"Okay. Strange feelings, like what? Can you, I dunno, describe them?" Dean winced internally, feelings so weren't in his wheelhouse, much more Sam-territory.

"My head feels too tight. I have a heavy feeling in my stomach and, well, a burning in my...um... in my groin." The angel blushed as he looked away to finish his sentence.

"Sounds like you need to get laid, my friend." Dean chuckled. His Angelic friend was so worldly and yet still so naive. It was almost cute.

"I don't want to go back to that stripping place." Cas whipped his head back round to face Dean so fast that he hadn't seen him move. His eyes locked with Dean's, pleading with him. "Please Dean, can you help me?" he whispered. Dean could only stare back, certain he'd heard the whispered plea wrong. Cas couldn't be asking what he thought he was asking. Dean didn't think Cas understood sexuality well enough to know what it meant to be bisexual, never mind understanding enough to know that Dean had always considered himself to be that way inclined. He'd gotten so good at hiding it over the years.

"Cas, man, I don't think that's a good idea." He said the words but a tiny voice in his head said 'what if...?'.

"Please, Dean." Cas implored. "I trust you."

"Dude, I dunno. I mean, what are you talking about, exactly?"

"Help me ease these...feelings. I have often wondered what it would be like, to be with you. I would like to find out." The angel's honesty was causing a flutter within Dean.

"But won't that change things? Between us, I mean. You're my best friend, Cas."

"If we don't, uh, enjoy each other then we need not repeat the experience, if you would prefer." Cas explained as only Cas could, bluntly.

"Look, I'm not saying that the thought hasn't crossed my mind ever but-"

"So you want it too? Oh!"

"Cas?!" Dean rushed to his side as the angel clutched at his stomach.

"My stomach jumped. How is that possible, Dean?"

Dean smiled, as he felt his own stomach give a little flip, and leaned towards his frustrated friend.

"You like that I've thought about fucking you, Castiel." he growled. 'In for a penny, in for a pound I guess' Dean thought to himself as he placed his hand on Cas's knee, enjoying the sharp intake of breath from his friend.

"Dean, I.-"

"Shhh. Follow me." Dean stood up and held his hand out in invitation to Cas.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean led Cas into his room and made him stand by the bed. Using the controls by the door, he lowered the music down to a nicer level and turned to look at his friend. How many times had his face broken through Dean's imagination as he stroked himself in the shower? He'd thought it was just because of how much time they'd spent together but what if it was more?

"Cas, are you sure about this?" he asked, closing the distance between them slowly.

"Yes. Please. Dean, I would like to share your bed." his voice wavered slightly, betraying his nerves.

Dean stopped in front of him, holding his gaze. His hand sliding along Cas' jaw, to grip the back of his neck.

"No, Cas. You want me to fuck you." Cas barely held back a moan at Dean's crude language. "Say it. Say 'I want you to fuck me, Dean.' and maybe I will." A smirk tugged at his lips as he felt Cas shiver.

"I want you, uh, to fuck me, Dean." Cas whispered, his eyes glazing over with lust.

"Fuck!" Dean growled before leaning in to claim Cas's lips. The kiss wasn't gentle, it was raw, full of passion.

His hands found the collar of Cas's coat and he pushed it off his shoulders. Breaking the kiss, breathing heavily, he growled. "You're seriously overdressed. Take off your clothes, Castiel." He stepped around him and climbed on the bed, propping himself up against the headboard and pillows, whipping his socks off with ease. Waiting till Cas turned around, he slowly slid his hand down his torso, over his tight stomach, to the waistband of his boxers. Cas stood frozen, watching him touch himself, waiting for his next move.

"Keep going or I'll stop." Dean huffed, unimpressed that the angel was moving at a snails pace.

"Apologies. Is this better?" Cas asked as he clicked his fingers and his clothes disappeared. Nudity was clearly not an issue in heaven.

"Dude, that was hot! Get over here."

"There is something I would like to try. May I?"

"Go ahead. I'm curious now, exactly what have you been up to, Castiel?"

"Gabriel showed me some videos. He called it 'research'. Please remove your shorts and close your eyes."

 

Dean did as he asked and Cas climbed on the bed. He ran his hands up Dean's legs, his fingers tingling at the friction of the hair under them. Dean sucked in a shuddering breath.

"Cas, buddy, that tickles."

"Quiet, please." He didn't look up as he spread Dean's legs and moved further up between his strong thighs. He placed his hands on Dean's hips and leaned down to kiss the sensitive flesh there. Dean gasped but didn't say anything so Cas kissed him again, moving slowly across the line of his hip towards his goal. The act had looked intriguing when Cas had watched the man on screen do it and he had to know what it was like. Dean was larger than either of the men in the video but Cas didn't mind, he liked it, he couldn't wait to find out what Dean felt like.

"You're killing me here, Cas." Dean grumbled, cracking an eye open to peer at his teasing friend.

"Sorry. I, um, find that I am nervous." Cas admitted. Dean opened his eyes and sat up, pulling Cas towards him slightly and kissing him softly.

"It's ok. Take your time, breathe, there's no rush. I can wait. Okay?" Cas nodded and Dean kissed him again before laying back down.

Feeling braver, Cas took hold of Dean's length, marvelling at how hard he was. The skin, pulled tight, felt soft under his fingertips. Lifting his hand gently, he began to stroke his human slowly, growing bolder with every shiver and sigh coming from Dean. A bead of moisture began to form at the end of his cock under Cas's minestrations. Drawn to it, Cas leaned forward and licked it off, earning a hiss from Dean.

"Oh."

"What? Cas..." Dean lifted his head and looked at the angel and nearly climaxed from the sheer obscenity of the hedonistic scene before him.

"You taste good." Cas growled. "Now lie still. I want more." As he pushed Dean back, he followed him down and took his cock into his mouth.

"Fuck, Cas! Shit." Dean gasped as his fingers entwined themselves in Cas's hair. He was seeing stars. Cas was clumsy in his movements but it didn't matter, the feeling of his mouth wrapped so hot and tight around Dean's cock was enough to drive all thoughts from his head. He gave himself over to it, to Cas, as the angel experimented with giving him pleasure. After a few minutes of bliss he felt a familiar tightening and he grunted.

"Cas, I'm gonna come, you need to stop. Fuck..."

"I want you to. Let me taste you." his voice like gravel, low and rough. Dean let go of his hair and grabbed the bedsheets - he didn't want to hurt his friend.

"Fuck, Cas. Yes, oh fuck. Cas!" Dean came hard, in long ribbons, jetting down Cas's throat and he took it all. Licking his lips, he sat back, looking nervous again when Dean opened his eyes.

"That was amazing, Cas. Holy shit." Dean's face split into a massive grin. "Doesn't help you much though, does it? Here, swap places with me." Dean moved to the side to let Cas lay down. Cas was beaming, he had made Dean curse.

"That was good, right? I enjoyed your taste."

"Yes, Cas. That was very good. Now it's your turn." The grin Dean gave him made Cas's stomach jump again but it was okay now. He understood. It meant that Dean was, as the humans say, turning him on.

 

Dean would never show it but he was the nervous one now. It had been so long since he'd done anything like this and he'd never done it sober! 'Get it together, Winchester!' he mentally kicked himself. Lifting up, he straddled Cas's thigh, holding himself up on one arm while tracing a line down the chiselled torso of his angel friend.

"I'm going to take my time with you. If this is our one shot then I'll make damn sure we enjoy it fully." his eyes never left Cas' face, wanting to see every reaction. "Stay still, okay?" Cas could only nod in response, the sight of Dean naked above him had stolen his voice.

Leaning down, Dean opened the drawer next to his bed and produced a small bottle of lube. He didn't want to hurt his angel after all. Cas was watching him move with glazed eyes that somehow still held a hint of panic. Dropping to his elbows, looking straight into Cas' eyes, Dean licked his lips. 

"I've thought about what I'd do in this situation. A lot." Cas' cock twitched against his thigh, making Dean pause. "Remember, stay still." and he kissed him, his tongue teasing Cas', his teeth nipping at Cas' lips. His angel tasted like sin and bliss rolled into one. 

His hands slowly traced down Cas' body, stopping to tease and tweak his nipples just enough to make the angel gasp. Dean moved lower, his mouth following the path his hands took. Tasting the strange saltiness of Cas' skin, feeling him squirm beneath him when he grazed his nipples. If Dean wasn't careful, he'd blow before the main event! He manoeuvred his way between Cas' legs and placed his hands on his thighs. 

"you ready?" 

"Please, Dean." His friend was begging now. "Please..."  
Taking hold of the bottle, he spread some of the cool liquid inside over his hand, making sure to put a little over his cock too. The angel closed his eyes, the sight of Dean hard and slick made his head spin. 

"Uh uh. Watch me, Castiel. Eyes open." Dean growled. "Watch me, or I'll stop." Cas' eyes flew open and locked with Dean's as Dean's hand began to move. Working his own cock in long, slow pulls, he could see the strain on Cas' face. Time to put him out of his misery. Reaching out, Dean spread more of the lube over his fingers and used them to cover Cas' tight ring before pressing against him. One finger inside, followed by a second, slowly back and forth, just enough to stretch a little. 

"Oh!" Cas gasped. It was the strangest sensation, of being full but also wanting. "Dean, I... Oh!" Dean added another finger, stretching Cas more and more, getting him ready. 

"You want me, Cas?" Dean flirted, knowing the angel was incapable of speech, his eyes rolled back. He pulled his fingers away and replaced them with the tip of his cock. Pressing into Cas, letting the lube do the work, he filled his sweet angel and felt him clench at the new sensation. "Relax." he whispered. "If you clench, it'll hurt. Just breathe." He could feel the tension in Cas wane, he was so deep inside him now, holding himself still, letting Cas get used to it. Then he pulled back, before burying himself all the way. 

"Fuuuck!" Cas cursed, the feeling of Dean ramming into him was intense. Thrusting his hips against him, Cas gave himself over to it. He was Dean's to be used.

"Shit, Cas! You're so tight." Dean grunted, fucking Cas harder than he'd meant to. Sliding his cock deep into the angel's tight hole over and over, watching his cock drip onto his stomach. "Stroke yourself. Come with me." He wouldn't last much longer, it was too much for him after years of pining. Cas did as he was bid, took hold of his length and pulled himself hard. Grunts and groans filled the room as the men worked themselves towards their mutual end. "Fuck! Cas!" Dean roared as he thrust hard one last time and emptied himself into his angel as Cas moaned and covered himself in his mess. Dean collapsed to the bed, breathing hard and fast. "Cas. That.. Was.. Amazing." he gasped between breaths. The angel just smiled, he'd lived in heaven but he'd never known true peace till he met this human.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more to this. Might turn into a series, if people want it. The ideas are swirling already!


End file.
